The 13 knights of the LEGEND Aisen13
by xanthous13
Summary: Some of us may have noticed about AISENFIELD,where the 13 knights of the legend fought. This story contains who are the AISEN13, and Ivalice,50 years ago before Marche and his friends came inside the book. ENJOY! Tnx 4 NintendoGeek01
1. Chapter 1

**The 13 knights**

**(Aisen 13)**

Some of us may have noticed the place Aisenfield, where the place has something to do about the 13 knights of the legend. Well, as my first fanfic, things will not be very clear, (coz I only wrote this for the sake of my account) but from my imagination also.. , just joking!

I would like to thank Nintendogeek01 for the character description. Myself. And especially to God for giving me this talent.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, related titles, Thank you.

The 13 characters are my possession and were only based in the FFTA genre. Some things may change so that they can be applied on my fanfic. ENJOY

**CHAPTER 1: _THE BEGINNING IN JAGD DORSA_**

The story started in one of the Jagged Pass, Jagd Dorsa, a cold, quiet, and lawless place where fighters in Ivalice can fight each other even without a judge, but careful, if someone dies, he or she will never be revived.

The CCG clan, which is composed of 5, is fighting hard with each other. These five are Lance, who is a swift, agile and sometimes a frantic ninja; Lao, the romantic and a male assassin/bounty hunter; Romel, the joker and a Gunner-type moogle; Bj, the intelligent one and a Monk-type bangaa; Jessica, an archer type vierra, and is secretly in love with Bj. They were only practicing in the jagged pass when suddenly 2 vierras came across their training grounds…

"Hey Zel, where are you going! " Shouted the short-hair vierra.

"That's none of your business! Fire! "Said the long hair one.

Little do the 5 friends know that these 2 are the great rivals of the Clan-Family Sol and Luna, Krizel, the sun, a red mage; and Angelique, the moon, also a red mage. The five were stunned seeing these 2 great known rivals fighting. Until a group of bangaa warriors, stood after the two.

"Hey, aren't thesse the known rivalss from the Clan Ssol and Luna?" said Bangaa1.

"I think sso big bro! Hey you!?" Shouted the Bangaa2.

"hey Gel! I think their calling you!" said Zel while their clashing their rods.

"No-uh, I think you are the one who is being called!" assumed Gel who is busy casting a spell.

"Grrrrssssss…. I don't like the tasste of thesse two!" whispered Bangaa2, then he quickly jumped in the back of Zel. When he is about to throw his sword, Lance broke in the scene.

sword clashes! Ching

"Don't fight someone with their backs on, it is not fair." Said Lance while sweating.

"Just who do you think you are?" (you know who said it, its just always said on Mangas, Animes, and Sentai.) said the angered Bangaa.

"I'm Lance, the leader of the CCG Clan!" And at the same time, put his palms in front of the bangaa and casted "Metal Veil!"

"My eyessss!! Craaasssssshhh!" Bangaa2 fell on the ground.

"hey,! Why-- aahh?" Bangaa3 was shocked when Jessica shot an arrow in front of him.

"Don't even mess up with his battle unless you want to engage with us!" Jessica's eyes are burning in flames while saying this.

"Ssso, Nice meeting you CCG (ssissigi) clan, I'm Banj, leader of thiss bangaa clan! We want to engage with the 7(sseven) of you!" Banj, the bangaa1, draw his Buster sword near his belt.

"ooohh, Whads dat? A chord? I'm gonna Bang! Bang! Kupo! You all! Kupo!" but before Romel can shoot his Riot gun, Lao stole his gun.

"Stop that moogy! We're not yet even saying yes!"

"Kupo! Ohh, give my gun! Let me 'et 'em! Kupo!"

"Wait, who do you calling seven? They are just five of them, we're out of here!" After Gel said this, they ran off, not scared, but to finish their own businesses.

"Ok! As the leader of the CCG clan, we accept your challenge!" Lance prepared his Murasame and instructed his group to form in their A pattern.

(o-o)Hello! I'm XPA, Xanthous13 Personal Assistant!

A pattern means that melee attackers, Lance, Lao, and Bj should be positioning in front protecting the long-ranged attackers, Romel and Jessica.

The battle is between 5 Bangaas (well, one was blinded due to the metal veil), the Bangaa Clan, and the CCG clan.

At first, Romel and Jessica, shot and fired their blind shot and blackout. Now, 3 bangaas were blinded. Lao and Bj attacked with their Osafune and Rising Sun. But Banj, one of the 2 unblinded bangaas defended with their Powerbreak!

"Firsst Aid!" After casting it on his ally, Banj went thoroughly to Lance and slash him with his Buster sword. Lance was hit on his left arm and concurrently, Lance activated his Last Haste and returned Banj's attack with his Murasame slice!

(o-o)

Murasame slice is a technique which only Lance can use, it is similar in Dekaranger's/Power Ranger SPD's Doggie's style when triggering D-sword Vega. The left hand supports and all of the energy and force will be coming to his right hand, and throws a slash!

Banj was cut before in his abdomen, and suddenly fell down. The four pairs who are fighting were shocked, then suddenly, the four Bangaas ran off Banj and try save him in his wound.

"Huh? I thought he was dead there on the spot! What did you do?" Lao wandered,

"Lancce didn't really wanted to hit that Bangaa, he sstill preventss himsself in damaging him sseverely, am I right Lancce?" Bj finally spoke before the end of the chapter.

"Yah, your Right Bj, that's why I always want you in this clan! Not just Bj, all of us made a great part. I promise, until I am alive, no clan member will suffer because I'm here! Lance! Your leader!"

The four clapped and tears fell down from their eyes. Because the four owe their very lives to Lance, well, their story will be told later on.

Then, a messenger with a chocobo arrived and announced

"Hear me! We all have knowledge that our old king has changed ever since there was this prophecy of the 1st Eclipse. From now on, new laws will be implemented, First, every place will be charged 1,000 gil everyday due to lack of funds; Second, every Clan's Turf will be paying 1,000 every month, also, due to lack of funds; and third, every place will have 3 laws everyday!!" After saying these, the messenger with the chocobo leave.

"Whads the propesi all about? Kupo!" asked Romel while polishing his gun.

"It iss ssaid that when the moon kisssess the ssun, Ivalicce will fall from itss order, a tragedy will occur, and the king'ss life will be losst." Bj seriously answered

"Then, if the moon kissssesss the sssssun, kupo! Do they have ------ssssex, Bj? Kupo?"

"Ahhh---"

"KupOOOOOOUUUUCCCCCCHHHH!!!!!!!!" Romel was knock by Lao in the head!

"Don't be such a pervert! You little moogy!" Lao irritately said, "Grrrrrr!!"

"Lao, Romel, please stop that, ok? That news will be a great threat to all of the Clan in Ivalice, I suggest we go to Bervenia Palace to questioned the King, personally!" said Lance while bandaging his wound in his left hand and holding his murasame.

"I think Lance was right though, Bervenia will be miles away from here, so I suggest packing our things now will be the right thing to do." Pronounced Jessica and helping Lance in his bandage.

The GROUP agreed ("WAIT, kupo! I didn't agree? Why why?!!!) shut up! It's the narrator turn! Ehe,ehem! Ok, so, our heroes will travel to face the king. What kind of journey will they face today? And so forth? Is their friendship enough to save Ivalice? And what kind of people will they encounter in their journey? Stay reading guys, because in the next Chapter, the CCG clan will meet Kain, a dragoon, see you in "new King, new Laws"

REMINDERS:

I suggest to have your GBA emulator open in FFTA when reading this or your GBA open to let you familiarize with some things that are not familiar in you.. hehe..

In every Chapter, ill be giving trivia or maybe disclaimers or sources in where in the part of FFTA did I get those information. Also, I'm featuring the land of Ivalice as the place,50 years before Marche and his friends arrived in Ivalice. I'm more on describing my imagination's historical Ivalice.

Please give me some to let me know if I will still continue my fanfic, YOU, readers, will be a great help in my fanfic to improve my writing. I would also want you to react if it is ok if I will combined dialogue and novel type of fanfic. THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2new king,new laws prologue

I would like to thank Nintendogeek01 for the character description. Myself. And especially to God for giving me this talent.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, related titles, also my other source which is and Thank you.

The 13 characters are my possession and were only based in the FFTA genre. Some things may change so that they can be applied on my fanfic. ENJOY

**CHAPTER 2: **_**New King, New Laws**_

**PROLOGUE**

**(0-0)**

Ivalice is a place where peace and justice reigns over the land. With 5 main towns namely Cyril- the busiest place in Ivalice, where there is a monster bank on its outskirts; Baguba Port- the main moogle town with a large mercantile airship port depleted; Sprohm- Bangaa mountain town and home to the prison; Muscadet – a viera town that is hidden deep within the woods; and lastly, Cadoan – Nu mou town which is the seat of knowledge and alchemy.

King Jerome, who is the king of Ivalice, heard the news from the Nu mous that the 1st eclipse will occur soon. King Jerome is scared because when the moon kisses the sun, Ivalice will fall from its order, a tragedy will occur, and the his life will be lost. He assigned every messenger in Ivalice to announce the 3 new laws; Thinking before he die, he could gather all the money in his place. Every race, which are:

The Humans, the most dominant race in this land of Ivalice, populate every city in this country. Though the majority of the human population is found in Cyril, many form the royal guard and the judicial system in Ivalice. In the clans the variety of magical and physical skills of the humans contribute greatly.

The Bangaa, the large lizard-like race. Although most who refer to bangaas as lizards usually don't live to see the light of day. They are generally temperamental and easily provoked in to battle, but they are also more intelligent with very well adapted senses of smell and hearing. The bangaa are staples in the royal guard for their physical prowess and this has earned their place in clans as well.

The Moogles, the small white ones. Though small and sometimes underestimated, they are most dexterous and skilled mechanists. A few moogles history have contributed to the invention of the revolutionary airship. They are toolsmen, shopkeepers, magicians and physical fighters known for their surprisingly high stamina and resistance.

The Nu Mou, the dog-like wise ones. Peaceful, and enlightened. The Nu Mou are among the most intelligent of all the races. Their magical powers have led to a general understanding of the world and its history. They are usually consulted as advisors within the government and their magical abilities make them an excellent asset to any clan.

The Viera, agile and rabbit-like. They are a beautiful and entirely female race. Their children are born with humans, any female born in to such a couple is a viera and any male born is human. Vieras posses superior agility to other races and are also quite adept at magic, arguably second only to the Nu Mou in magic. They are often used as scouts and support in the royal guard and they help clans in a wide variety of manners.

Every race, were shocked at the news. The news spread in towns, clan turfs, forests with people on it, and even in the lawless place called Jagd. And in Jagd Dorsa, where the CCG clan rest, heard the news and plan to go to Bervenia Palace, which is the capital city of Ivalice, to face the king and asks him questions for the sake of Ivalice. The CCG clan is composed of:

Lance, who is a swift, agile and sometimes a frantic ninja. About 5'6" in height, with a Green ninja suit and the leader of the clan. He's a chubby guy and has short black hair with 4 bangs on the front. He has a Masamune tied on his waist and have a small pocket on the lower part of his pants, which has a ninja knife and shurikens on it. He took care of his clan and watches their every move, very talkative and when he stop speaking for a long time, it's a sign that there's something bothering him.

Lao, the romantic and a male assassin/bounty hunter. He is as the same height as Lance but older than him. He has a long blonde hair, an orange handkerchief which is tied on his forehead, fine body, a black suit and cape, with an Osafune on his waist and a handsome lad. He was a thief then that's why he is a slave of money, until now.

Romel, the joker and a Gunner-type moogle, 1 year older than Lance. He has a Red Beret with a Gaia gear. He only stands 2 feet on the ground, has a white fur and an unexplainable few red fur on his chest resembling a triangle. His weapon is called a Riot Gun which he made but copied from one moogle machinist. Romel didn't know about his past and only joins CCG to search for his memories.

BJ, the intelligent one and a Monk-type bangaa, the oldest of the group. Second in command in the clan and stands 6'1''. His suit is a particular monk shirt, only violet. He hid on his pocket a rising sun and a necklace that is shaped as a heart. He said that he will give it to a girl bangaa that he loves. But unfortunately, Jessica, an archer type viera, has this black beauty, and is secretly in love with him. Jessica's height is about 5'5''. She has a Minerva plate, who was bought by Bj, a blue archer suit, a Nail bow, and a bunch of arrows in her back. Once a mage, because she was forced by her mom, but escaped in her academy to join Lance and the team.

These 5 friends, Lance, Romel, Lao, Bj, and Jessica, will gonna face the king, who is given the titled "New king", and his "New Laws".

(0-0) to be continued…

Sorry for all the messed up. May you give me some reviews for me to know if I will continue to post my characters picture and full set of items in my website. OK? Thanks…


	3. Chapter 3Kain The legendary Dragoon

**Chapter 3: **_**Kain-The Legendary Dragoon**_

**Koringwoods**- Refreshing wood filled with pure ambient magic

**Kain's Lance- **Black spear that belonged to a legendary dragoon (atk 47)

**Past:**

**(0-0)**

The last chapter was about the prologue and introducing the CCG clan. Recently, Lance battled Banj, a leader of a warrior-type Bangaa group. He defeated Banj but had taken serious damage in his left forearm trying to protect himself from the bangaa's buster sword. After that, a messenger, with a large red cape and brown hair, came with his yellow chocobo, announce the king's new laws.

After hearing it, the party of five planned to go to Bervenia Palace, which is the capital city of Ivalice, to confront the king and answer their curiosity what is the king's main reason why is he doing it.

**Present:**

The CCG clan was walking through Koringwoods, searching for the way through Bervenia. The forest has high trees and a small blue, gently flowing river. Things are not the same as before because of the new approved laws. No other clans in sight, even monsters to fight of.

"Thingss are not usual here, mmm, why don't we go for a sshower firsst? I hear a waterfall nearby" said Bj while they change way on their left.

"Kupo! Yay! A nice, cold waterfall! Imagine it with a small lake at the bottom! Perfect to wet my fur, KUPO! Romel is jumping in excitement.

"Ok! I think were getting nearby the waterfall, I also hear it too." Stated Jessica while her rabbit-like ears are erected.

"Of course! You, Bangaas and Vierras have long ears for you to hear something very sharp! Oh, by the way Lance, what's with that long face?" Lao stared Lance in a very curious manner. But Lance is very quiet, looking in the ground and looks like he doesn't hear anything.

"LANCE!!!!" Shouted Lao and Lance regained consciousness from his deep thoughts,

"Woah? Are you guys talking to me?"

"Oh men! I said Lance, what's with that long face?"

"Is there something wrong Kupo?" Said Romel

Lance was feeling upset and said, "Nothing I'm just thinking if the path we are taking is the…"

Romel and Jessica saw the waterfall with their eyes glowing and they said, "WOW! The waterfall! The one who comes last will be the loser!" they run as fast as they could. Bj and Lao looks Lance very seriously.

Lance continued, "Is the right thing. We know all the troubles and threats we may face along the way. But still, my heart says 'this is wrong! You should go back!"

Lao and Bj looked at each other and didn't even say a word. When Jessica and Romel has gotten into the waterfall, they saw a dragoon-type Bangaa, with a violet helm covering his entire face, and on his lap, there was this long dark lance, and he is deeply meditating under the waterfall. The two were amused that this bangaa is able to endure the thick splashes of water in his body. Few moments later, Lance, Bj, and Lao also saw the dragoon-type bangaa. Then, he held his long dark lance and point it upward, he blew slowly, pointing his lips on the tip of his lance and casted "**Fire Breath!**"

"Wait! What iss he trying to do? The water will ssure dousse hiss lancce!" Bj thought his calculations will be correct but suddenly, the five were shocked on what they saw. White smoke went up to the waterfall, meaning water is evaporating and producing gas. After doing this, the eyes of the dragoon opened and shined in colored dark violet and jumped from his place then in front of the clan of 5.

While drying his body by his heated lance, he asked, "Who are you people? How'd you come here? Didn't you know that thiss iss a dangerouss placce??"

"Ahmmm, Kupo! We are the CCG clan kupo! We are…" before Romel could say about their mission, Lao quickly grabbed him and shut his mouth and said, "we are just here to take a bath, and _stomach growls_"

The bangaa obviously heard that the clan members were all hungry so he came near the lake, take a deep breath, and blow an air of lightning, "**Bolt Breath!**". The lake was electrified and fishes soon come out! While Jessica and Romel quickly gather fishes, Lance jumped into a big tree, sits there, and thinks about their mission.

Lao and Bj readied a bonfire by cutting some branches of tree and made fire to cook the fishes. Bj borrowed some Jessica's arrows and made it some sticks to put on the fishes. The group sitted around the bonfire and cooked the fishes.

"Wow, I can ssay I'm amazzed at your clan! By the way, I'm Kain, a dragoon wanderer. And I can ssay I'm impresss."

"Kupo! Thanks! I'm Romel, he's Lao, Jessica, Bj, and….. where is Lance???!" Romel pointed each of the group, and they smiled but for Lao, and he saw Lance.

"Lance Kupo! _chomp_ why don't you _chew_ eat some pishes!"

"Lancce? Iss there a problem again???" asked Bj while walking near the tree. Swiftly, Lance jumped down and said, "nothing! Ah, Lao? May I have some?"

When Lao threw a fish in a stick, Lance was about to catch it and suddenly heard **"FIRA!". **Lance withdraw his hands and saw the fish all burned up. The group were shocked by the attack and they try to look for the culprit by looking in ways.

"That was close! Who's there? Jessica! Looked out!" shouted Lance because he saw a moogle thief stealing the bow and arrows of Jessica. "Kupo! You'll never get me!" the moogle thief run behind a bush. Lance run and thought he can catch the moogle, but at his rate, he was caught in a trap. A rope was tied in his foot and now he's upside down on a tree far from them.

The moogle thief again stole Lance's masamune and his weapons on his pocket. The moogle just shouted "nananana kupo! Here are you're weapons! What can you do? I'm still the fastest thief! Billy!"

Lao was about to came to attack the moogle, but a soldier and the black mage that attack Lance jumped before Billy. "Wait, if you want to get Lance and that vierra's weapons, is giving us the engage we want!" said the soldier type human. And added, "Im Jonki, leader of Clan J! The CCG clan were in a pinch because Lance was trapped and Jessica can't fight because she hasn't got any weapons. Kain stood and said, "We accept your challenge, hey Bj, Romel, Lao, don't ssay your afraid of those three?"

The three looked at each other and didn't know what to do.

**FUTURE:**

**(0-0)XPA**

Oh my gosh! CCG clan is in trouble??? What will happen? Stay reading, Because on Chapter 4, "_**Bj's render"**_

READ AND REVIEW, thank you! )


End file.
